


those seven words

by shumaejh



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sad Oma Kokichi, shuichi is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: -haunt him everyday
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 124





	those seven words

You’re alone Kokichi, you always will be.

Those words.

Those seven, disgusting words.

They stabbed holes in Ouma’s heart that day, shattering that same heart into hundreds of little pieces.

..That day was months ago, yet Ouma couldn’t get over it. It’s nearly been a year now, but he hasn’t gotten over it.

Those seven words haunt him every. Single. Day.

Almost no one has gotten over Ouma’s actions in the killing game. He still gets stared at whenever he enters a room. The rooms falls silent whenever he enters. Unless he does something to annoy people, people ignore him. People don’t bother to acknowledge him, and then those seven words scratch at the back of his mind.

Shuichi tries to help, sure.. he tries getting people to hang out with him. He tries setting up a group hangout.

..That’s the thing. He needs to be involved in group hangouts to hangout with people. They don’t even acknowledge him then anyway.

They don’t even leave him alone when he sleeps.

His nightmares have become memories now, memories of the killing game. They won’t stop either.

His nightmares are always his death, or Gonta’s trial.

He hates it.

What’s the point anymore? What’s the point of living like this? Living as a thorn in everyones side. Living as someone who has no meaning in life, someone who doubts his own boyfriend’s love for him.

..Someone who doesn’t even deserve the love he gets from his boyfriend.

Ouma is so confused. He’s always confused. Why. Why is Shuichi, the person who said those seven words.. dating him?

He never verbally expresses his concerns or nightmares however, he doesn’t want to be a burden, or make Shuichi feel bad about himself.

...

That nightmare is back. The nightmare.. Gonta’s trial.

Seeing Gonta brutally executed like that.. after he cried for Gonta, after he let his mask crack for Gonta.. how he had to cover up that emotion for Gonta.

And those seven words coming back to haunt him.. after acting like he never cared for Gonta.

His eyes shot open.

He’s panting, no, hyperventilating. He’s hyperventilating because he’s alone, because no one likes him, because no one will forgive him.

“..Hey. Kokichi? Kokichi.. breathe.. breathe for me.”

That voice, that same voice that said those seven words.. was comforting him.

He can’t breathe though, he can’t breathe for the person who said those seven words. He can’t do a simple task for that person.. to breathe. How.. pathetic.

“Kich.. remember that breathing exercise I taught you not too long ago? Breathe in your nose for four, hold it for four.. and breathe out your mouth for six..?”

That method worked.. if only he’d known that method the same day he heard those seven words. The time he was crying in his room, alone, because he heard those seven words.

He cooperates, following his boyfriends instructions.

..He’s calm now, taking in his surroundings.

It’s dark, besides the lamp that was dimming the room lightly. Shuichi’s chest is pressed against his back, arms wrapped gently around Ouma.. knowing how, if he squeezed too much.. Ouma would be reminded.. of that one time.

“Good.. you’re okay.. you’re in my arms. You’re in Shuichi Saihara’s arms. You’re safe, you’re in Shuichi Saihara’s house.. no where else. It’s just us in here. No one else. No one is touching you besides me, and no one is going to hurt you.”

With that reassurance, Ouma slowly turned himself to face Shuichi, tears welling in his eyes.

“..Go ahead and cry if you need to..”

That he did. He dug his face in Shuichi’s pajamas, letting out long sobs, letting all of his built up, suppressed emotions.. from the past and the present, out.

Minutes felt like hours, as his sobs died down. Shuichi’s hand was running circles along his back, kissing his forehead occasionally.

“..Do you want to talk about it?”

Of course he doesn’t.. Shuichi would consider him stupid if he finds out he still believes what he told him. Then again, he’d become more concerned and continue pressing about this as time went on. Kokichi would become untrustworthy.. and.. Shuichi would leave.. right?

“Gonta.. and.. after his execution..” Was all Kokichi could muster.

...

“Ah...” Was Shuichi’s response.

Is he disappointed? Is he angry? Oh no. Oh no oh no.

“..That’s in the past, darling.. it’ll be okay. Gonta is alive now... do you need me to message him for you?”

“..I-I know he’s alive.. just.. the memory..”

“..I understand.”

The two fell into silence, other than Kokichi’s sniffles, and Shuichi’s shushes.

“I..Isn’t it funny how.. I still b-believe what you said..?” “Oh.. is that what this is about?” “..Mhm..”

Shuichi paused, “No.. it isn’t. I regret saying those words, and I still hate myself for saying them. It’s not funny, or silly. I understand.. it must’ve hurt, huh? I get it...”

Pause.. “My words now mean nothing, I know they don’t change what I said back then.. but.. it wasn’t just you who was hurt by that. I was too. I felt so bad after saying that... and, I wish I could take it back. I really do. It’s caused you so much pain from what I know... I don’t exactly know how long you’ve had that little sentence in your head for, and how long you’ve believed it for.. but.. it’ll be okay. I promise, I swear on everything.. I didn’t mean it. You’re not alone, Kokichi. You have so many people by your side, and will stay by your side.. even if it doesn’t seem like that. I promise.”

Shuichi was stroking Ouma’s hair during the whole thing, giving gentle reminders that he’s still real, and not dead. How Ouma can feel what he’s feeling now, and how it isn’t just an illusion. He can feel it, and he’s alive.. and that he’s not alone.

“..Y-You really are.. stupid.. Shuichi..” “I know Kokichi, I know.”


End file.
